Conventionally, magnesium-air fuel cells are known that generate power by using water. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a magnesium-air fuel cell that includes a cylindrical main body, a cathode active material filled in the main body, and a pair of electrode plates (a cathode plate and an anode plate) inserted in the cathode active material.